To fight for what you love
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Roger, being Roger, said the wrong thing to Doug. How will the bully fix this. *Gods above I should be focusing on 'love affair and eggs, but this screamed at me to write it.*
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I'm being terrible naughty, and I shouldn't be doing another fic, but 'love affair and eggs' is coming to a close, well it should in the next few chapters. I hope. **

"Ooohhhh," Doug moaned out as Roger thrust wildly into him. Doug bucked harshly as Roger endlessly pounded into his prostate, not letting up on the body below him. The older boy was desperate to claim the boy below him as his, as he had done for the past two years, but somehow, it never seemed enough. A large part of Roger's mind knew what the problem was, but he was terrified that if they came out, his parents would find out, and they already hated him for 'ruining' their lives.

"Yesss," Roger hissed out, snapping his hips forward. Doug moaned heavily, arms and legs trembling even harder, not only from the pleasure, but for being on all fours for so long. Roger grinned, breathy, loving how Doug was so responsive to his touch.

"Harder Roger, harder," Doug screamed, glad that Roger's parents, currently weren't at home. In two years together, Roger told Doug a little about his parents, saying they wouldn't have come for him even if he was dying. Roger grinned, grunting happily at his lovers words and began to thrust with more enthusiasm. Roger leaned down and whispered in the shell of Doug's ear.

"Such a needy little bitch aren't you? Heh, always so tight and ready when I need you," Roger grunted out, making Doug stiffen at his semi harsh words. Twenty minutes later the couple howled in pleasure, coming harshly. Roger collapsed heavily onto Doug, making the boy collapse onto the bed. The red haired boy rolled off and moved to pull Doug to him but the younger boy wouldn't bug from his spot. Roger frowned and looked at his boy confused, propping himself up on an elbow. Doug sat up with moist eyes, looking like his whole world would collapse in a couple of moments. Roger panicked slightly, not wanting Doug sad for any reason.

"Is that all I am to you?" Doug asked, bottom lip trembling. Roger sat up quickly, a small part of anger kicking in.

"What th' hell you talkin' 'bout Funnie?" Roger snapped back, his anger getting the better of him. Doug's eyes water slightly, but he took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I'm not a bitch Klotz, and whenever we do this, secrete sex thing, I feel like a whore, and I know I'm not one. We've been doing this hide and fuck thing for two years and that's all we've been doing. It's getting old, really fast. I'm done with the bread crumbs you've been giving me. You either make the decision that we are, in fact dating, and you love me like I love you, or we aren't dating at all. Which means no sex, nothing between us other then being mere acquaintances." Doug snapped back, getting rather angry as well. Roger gaped slightly at the smaller boy, how could he think that this wasn't important?

"What the fuck do you mean Funnie? This is a relationship," Roger snarled back, eyes flashing in anger. Doug growled back, his own anger near breaking point.

"A relationship Roger, I'm talking about having a legitimate relationship with you, and nothing less. Doing this secretly is killing me, and I want the world to know that we're involved, that we're in love and happy. I want to do the whole mush love crap that you seem to hate, I want to have an excuse to come over to see you, or to hang out with you at lunch or after school," Doug snapped angrily.

"I cant Doug," Roger shouted back, anger breaking.

"Cant or wont Klotz?" Doug replied, voice going eerily calm and collected in a matter of seconds. When Roger didn't reply, Doug's mouth set in a firm line, other then that, there was no outward appearance that Doug was upset, though on the inside, Doug's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I see. I hope I don't see you around Klotz," Doug said and gathered his clothing, dressed, and walked out of Roger's house in an easy stride. Half way home the boy broke down and sobbed, unaware that Roger was crying for the first time since he was a baby back at his house.

Two weeks went by in what seemed like a snails pace, making the two even more miserable boys miss each other even more. Doug seemed to be the worse off of the two, thinking that Roger was completely ashamed of him. Doug had been terrified to when he first discovered his sexuality and his love for Roger, but he'd never been ashamed of the other boy. Skeeter and Patti, the first two people he'd told of his sexuality and of his relationship, hovered around him worried. Doug had called them the day of the fight as soon as he got home, he told them everything of course, and ended up curling between them most of the night bawling. They, of course, had gotten severely pissed and wanted to confront the bully, but Doug had begged them not to, pleaded that in-spite of the break up fight, he still loved him. They didn't, for Doug, though they did want to beat him into oblivion.

Half way through the third week, Patti couldn't take it anymore and broke her promise to Doug and confronted Roger about it during lunch. The tiny blond female had cornered him, hands on her hips a deep glare on her face.

"KLOTZ!" Patty snarled, almost yelling.

"What do you want Mayonnaise?" Roger snapped back.

"Go fix it with Doug, NOW!" Patti snapped back angrily. Roger's face went blank and he stiffened slightly.

"Fix what with Doug?" Roger asked rather stiffly. Patti's glare turned venomous.

"Your relationship. God, no wonder Doug thinks your ashamed of him, you can't even say it out loud. I don't ever know what Doug saw in you cause all I see is a coward and bastard," Patti growled and stomped off. Roger bit his lip know what Patti said was true. It took a few moments for Roger to register something else she had said to him. He stormed over to Patti, grabbing her arm before she could enter the cafeteria.

"What do you mean he thinks I'm ashamed of him?" Roger asked hotly. Patti's glare deepened greatly.

"Well, aren't you?" Patti snapped. Roger then took a deep calming breath before he answered.

"Why would I be ashamed?" Roger asked, generally curious. Patti's eyes widened almost comically.

"You're not ashamed?" Roger shook his head to Patti's question.

"Then wont you properly date him? Or tell your buddies?" Patti asked, her glare had softened marginally from the poisonous one she had been given him earlier. Roger looked down nervously, unconsciously fiddling with his jacket.

"I don't want people to harass him for this. Or myself for that matter. 'Sides if word got back to my parents, they'd come back just to kill me." Roger replied, nervous, shifting from foot to foot. Patti's eyes widened comically.

"Seriously?" Patti asked calmly.

"Yes," Roger said somewhat hotly, temper flaring slightly, dark eyes daring her to say something. Patti frowned again, but understood Roger's fear of his parents. It wasn't really talked about, but it was obvious that Roger's parents had been abusive with him in the past. People had picked up on it when the red head would come to with black eyes or cuts. Unfortunately, the school didn't interfere and neither did any of the kids. Roger had been rather lucky in the past few years, considering his parents had gotten jobs that consumed most of their time. That was a semi good reason, but a very bad excuse.

"If you're not going to fight for him, then you're not strong enough to have him Roger. If you care for him at all, it shouldn't matter what anyone thinks, especially not now, since your eighteen," Patti said firmly, and then walked into the cafeteria without looking back. Roger stood, dumbfounded, before he realized she was right. At the moment he wasn't strong enough for Doug. Moments later, Roger left the school to go and grab something from his house. It was currently sixth period, and Doug was sitting silently, wondering where Roger was. He worried as to where the boy was, though he tried not to, wanting to still be angry. Moments later, the class was interrupted buy the door slamming open and Roger storming in, a scowl on his face.

"Glad you could join us MR. Klotz," Mr. MCdonald growled, obvious not liking Roger, thinking the boy was a good for nothing punk.

"Fuck off," Roger snapped back, uncaring at getting a detention, before he going over to drop something on Doug's desk. The teacher squawked in shock, not used to a student cussing at him. Some student's snickered, glad the teacher was cussed at.

"What's this?" Doug asked, picking up the box.

"An apology for being an ass earlier," Roger replied grumpily, shrugging broad shoulders.

"Oh," Doug replied and opened the gift, knowing not to question Roger when he was in these kind of moods. The class stared on, curious as to why Roger would give Doug a gift, most thought it was a prank, and normally, they would have been right, but not this time. Doug gasped silently at what was in side. It was a simple silver promise ring, no frills, nothing special, just a shiny silver band in his size. The younger of the two grinned wetly, but didn't cry, in which Roger was thankful for. He didn't know how to deal with crying people. Doug was quick to put it an as Roger plopped into the seat next to quietly. The class stared, silently, not really knowing how to connect with what they just saw, but everybody was quick to get back to work when Roger snarled at the to 'stop staring, you fuckin' psychos'.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several weeks since the fight between Roger and Doug, which had led to their subtle coming out. The bully had spent that time making up to Doug, and spoiling him as best he could, though the majority of his check went to bills and food. The younger boy was still a little wary about the whole thing, but the majority of him was glad for it and let himself be happy. Roger was glad for the second chance, considering that his parents hadn't even given him a first chance. Outside of his rag tag group of punk friends, Doug was the only family he had at the moment, and he was to selfish not to be possessive of them. Currently, the two of them were at Roger's place, much to the bully's delight, since Doug had spent the night there, helping him study, and reconnect as lovers.

Roger woke with an exhausted grunt, having been woken from the smell of food cooking. Foggily, he grasped around his bed, trying to find his small lover. He frowned when he couldn't find Doug, he scowled sleepily, he totally wasn't a morning person.

'_What the fuck's that smell? Chris and Tanya ain't supposed to be home 'til next week, and they wouldn't make me breakfast even if they were paid to do it,' _Roger thought angrily to himself, while getting up. He grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on and walked out of his room without buttoning them. The eighteen year old fallowed the scent to the kitchen and was surprised to find Doug cooking. He looked very content standing there in front of the stove, making them breakfast. Roger's groggy mind then noticed something he hadn't before, being tired and all. The seventeen year old was only. Wearing. Roger's. Shirt. The red head swallowed audibly as he felt his pants tightening at the site. Roger was quick to strode over to Doug and wrap him in his strong arms. Doug smiled happily and leaned back into the warm body behind him.

"Good morning, breakfast is almost ready and Coffee's on the table." Doug said rather perkily. Roger berried his head in Doug's neck, nuzzling it softy.

"How th' hell are you so perky?" Roger asked grumpily, face still planted in the warm neck.

"For one, I'm a morning person, and for two, I already had coffee this morning," Doug replied with a pleasant laugh. Roger grumbled in tired protest, kissing Doug's neck for a good morning before he plopped down at the table. Moments later, breakfast was served and both sat together chatting about, and were happy just to do it, until Roger's parents came home. All four of them stared at each other in shock.

"Chris, Tanya, you aren't supposed to be home until next week," Roger said, grimly, a frown coming to his lips. Doug looked at Roger, slightly confused as to why Roger was calling his parents by their names. The smaller boy hadn't been there when Roger came to school with bruises and lacerations, all he knew were the rumors surrounding Roger and his parents. He shifted in his seat nervously.

"We came home early, boy. Who's your guest?" Chris replied, rather coldly. The look on his face stated he probably already knew.

"Yes Roger, who is he?" Tanya asked, just as coldly. Both wore blank, calculating looks, like they were judging their son just by him breathing. Doug watched Roger swallow heavily, and then his nerves began rise. He knew Roger well enough to know he didn't get scared or nervous easily.

"This is my lover, Doug," Roger replied, face just as blank, deep voice strong. Though it did look like he was about to haul ass out of there.

"Really? Hmm, well Boy, you know that your mother and I don't tolerate that kind of behavior from anybody, not even you," Chris said, voice, if possible, going even colder. Roger swallowed again.

"I know." Roger replied, mouth forming into a grim line. Doug's eyes widened, finally understanding what Roger had meant so many weeks ago when they got in that fight.

"You've disappointed us you little shit," Tanya replied, her voice and face finally showing some form of emotion.

"Me breathing disappointed you Tanya," Roger replied evenly, Both of his parents eyes widened. It wasn't as true as most people would have believed, but it was true that they didn't want kids. Doug took this time to actually speak up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Klotz, Roger can live with me, and you wont have to see him. It isn't like graduation isn't really soon anyway." Doug said, voice calm and even, covering the panic that was running havoc on his insides. All three turned to Doug, surprised by the offer.

"It's not like he's going to graduate you little bastard. You made my son a fag you piece of shit," Chris snarled out, hands trembling like they wanted to move.

"Don't you talk to him like that, and I ain't no fag you jackass," Roger snarled, standing up so quickly his chair fell to the ground.

"Then why the fuck you with a male you filthy piece of trash, hmm?" Tanya snarled back, just as fiercely.

"Cause I love him, you bitch," Roger responded angrily. They looked at him surprised, especially Doug. Moments later, the slight silence was interrupted by a loud crack. Roger's face jerked to the side, cheek stinging where his mother had smacked him. Much to Doug's horror, he watched on as Roger's father began to hit him multiple times, mostly hitting Roger's stomach and ribs, and at least once in the face. Doug had tried to get into the fray to help, but Roger made motions for him not to move. Then, just like that, it stopped, with Chris standing over Roger's prone form.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you disgusting faggot." Chris snarled when he was done, panting and angry. Roger grunted and got up swiftly and went to his room, dragging Doug with him. They were quick to get dressed and pack bags for Roger even though they heard the door slam loudly. It was later, when they were riding in Roger's truck before either of them said anything.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Doug," Roger said, pulling into a grocery store parking lot to park. Doug looked stricken for his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry you had to live like that," Doug responded, leaning over the seats to give Roger a hug. Roger leaned into it, hugging Doug back desperately. It was a few moments before either boy pulled back. Doug winced when he looked at the shiner around one of Roger's dark blue eyes. A slender hand went to Roger's face and caressed around the bruise gently.

"Can I really stay at your house?" Roger asked nervously, leaning into Doug's soft touch.

"Yes, and if not, I'll beg them to let you stay until you find an apartment." Doug responded. Roger sighed heavily, reaching up to clutch Doug's hand.

"Don't have enough for an apartment, not on my salary." Roger responded.

"We'll figure it out Roger, I promise," Doug replied with a warm smile. Roger smiled back half heartedly, but knew Doug would do anything he could to help. They stayed in the parking-lot for a half hour, collecting themselves before they booked it over to Doug's place. When they walked in, Judy was the first to spot them, and she smiled at them warmly, until she noticed the bags they were bringing in. What startled her most was when she got a good look at Roger's face, noticing the black eye that was formed around one of his eyes.

"Judy, where's mom and dad?" Doug asked, putting two of the bags.

"In the living room Doug, Klotz, what happened to your face?" Judy replied, looking at Roger in concern.

"Got in a fight with my father and lost," Roger responded nonchalantly. Judy gasped, before she frowned.

"Child abuse isn't funny Klotz, you shouldn't even come close to joking about it." Judy snapped. Mr. and Mrs. Funnie had heard Judy yell about child abuse and had come in just in time for Roger to reply angrily at her.

"Who the hell would kid about that Judy? I didn't say this a joke, you're the one whose doing a bigger disservice by not believing me. That's how I got stuck with my piece of shit parents in the first place, cause the teachers didn't believe me and the other kids wouldn't do anything," Roger snarled back, fist clenching. He wouldn't do anything, psychical to Judy, believing that it wasn't manly to hit a women. Judy, and Mr. and Mrs. Funnie, stared at Roger in shock. Doug was the first to notice his parents were in the room.

"Mom, dad, can Roger stay with us until he can find a decently priced apartment?" Doug asked them, bringing attention to the two elders in the room. Mrs. Funnie looked over and her husband and he nodded automatically.

"You can stay as long as you need Roger, go place your things in Doug's room, which I'm sure you already know where it is. We'll talk about this when you come back down, okay?" Mrs. Funnie replied. Roger swallowed and nodded to his lover's parents calmly. Doug helped Roger move into his room and asked if the elder boy needed anything at all. Roger shook his head in the negative and went to talk to Doug's parents. Roger had asked Doug to stay in their now shared room, wanting to discuss it without Doug there. Doug wasn't offended and nodded to his older lover. When Roger was down there, Doug called Skeeter and Patti and told them the abridge version at what had happened.

Hours later, Roger was curled around Doug protectively, both tired and sweaty from recent sexual activities. The red head nuzzled Doug's neck and Doug moved his head to give Roger better access.

"Mine," Roger mumbled against Doug's skin, his lips brushing gently against the tender flesh there. Doug smiled contently.

"Yours," Doug responded agreeable, cuddling against Roger happily. Months later, both graduated from high school and moved into an apartment over the summer, They were going to collage in the fall, Doug going in to be a writer, and Roger to be a teacher, of all things. Well, Roger was going in to teach inner city kids mechanics, but it was teaching nonetheless. And both were happy, of course they were happier when Roger's parents got arrested, it was for selling and distributing drugs. The two then lived happily every after in their bliss.


End file.
